Matchmaker
by maureenbrown
Summary: "Hey, Min?" Newt asked breathlessly, pulling his lips away from his needy boyfriend's. "Yeah?" Minho said impatiently, a hint of a whine in his tone. Newt almost laughed. Honestly, Minho couldn't go through a class period without pinning him against a wall and making out with him. "Have you realized how there's barely any Slytherin and Gryffindor couples in the school?"


Matchmaker

"Hey, Min?" Newt asked breathlessly, pulling his lips away from his needy boyfriend's.

"Yeah?" Minho said impatiently, a hint of a whine in his tone. Newt almost laughed. Honestly, Minho couldn't go through a class period without pinning him against a wall and making out with him.

"Have you realized how there's barely any Slytherin and Gryffindor couples in the school? Besides us, I mean." Minho shrugged, before latching his lips on Newt's neck again.

"Minho! C'mon, I'm serious!" Newt gasped, pushing his lover off his neck.

The Asian groaned, stepping back a step. "Fine. Whaddya want me to do about it, shank?"

Newt rolled his eyes, but a little smirk displayed across his face. "I don't know. Who in Slytherin would be compatible with a Gryffindor?"

"Well, I'm in Slytherin, and I think I'm plenty compatible with you." Minho grinned as he stepped forward to capture Newt's lips again, but his boyfriend pushed him away.

"Name people we know in Slytherin, besides yourself." He ordered.

Minho pondered for a minute. "Um… Zart, Gally, and Winston. Ben, but he's dating some Ravenclaw girl. What about you with Gryffindor?" He quipped.

"Alby, Jorge, Thomas, Harriet, and Sonya." Newt answered.

"Harriet and Sonya are already dating, though. So they don't count." Minho said.

"Shuck, the rest of 'em are all guys. In Gryffindor, besides you, Harriet, and Sonya, the only person that isn't straight is Thomas. So it'd have to revolve around him, somehow."

"And the only person other than me that isn't straight is Gally." Frowned Minho.

"Wait, really?" Newt asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah." The Slytherin laughed. "You didn't know?"

"No. I don't really know him 'cause Tommy hates him—Damnit, Tommy hates him!" Newt said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He does? How come?"

"It was quite funny, actually." Newt said with a chuckle, his anger disappearing at the memory. "One time Gally went to the bathroom, and Tommy, Chuck and I—you know Chuck, the little Hufflepuff, the year below us, right?—and Chuck levitated a bucket of water over the stall and dumped it on Gally. He came out pissing mad, and Tommy took the blame 'cause he didn't want Chuck to get in trouble."

Minho grinned at his boyfriend. "Never heard anything about that from Gally, but I guess it's not something you wanna go talking about. You speak about Thomas so admirably. Should I be worried?" He leered.

Newt chuckled. "No, you have nothing to worry about."

Minho stepped forward and connected their lips again. This time, Newt didn't push him away.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier." Minho said to Newt as they walked hand-in-hand in Hogsmeade.

"What about?" He asked, moving closer to Minho. It was winter, and snow was gracefully falling around them. As beautiful as it was, Newt did not appreciate it. Nor did he like his usually wonderful boyfriend shoving snow down his sweater. Cold water ran down Newt's spine as he pressed closer to the Slytherin, and Minho happily slung his arm around Newt's shoulder, yanking him closer.

"The Thomas and Gally thing. If we persisted enough, I think it could work."

Newt smiled. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah. I've thought about it, like I said, and they could work out well together. In a way, they're like you and me. I'm Gally and you're Thomas. Gally's rude, and Thomas is nice. Thomas would keep Gally in line, and Gally would pour tons of deep klunk to Thomas that nobody knows. Only difference is that we both look a thousand times better than those two."

Newt elbowed his boyfriend with a grin. "You're such a shuckface, you ruined it with the last part. Regardless, though, I'm convinced. Let's do them both a favor and set them up."

"Split up and invade their personal lives?" Minho asked with a crooked grin.

"Split up and invade their personal lives." Newt repeated with a laugh.

"Alright. See you later." Minho stopped in his tracks and leaned down, giving Newt a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you, Min." He sighed, waving to the retreating Slytherin.

 _If I were Tommy, where would I be?_ Newt mused to himself. _Zonko's!_ He thought with a jolt. The Gryffindor turned on heel and limped in the direction of the joke store.

Minho opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and immediately was met with warmth. He pulled his dark green Slytherin beanie off his head and shoved it into his pocket, then loosened his scarf.

Minho scanned the room, hoping to find Gally. After a couple minutes of searching, his eyes finally landed on his fellow Slytherin, who was sitting in a booth in the corner with his best friend. Surprisingly, Gally's best friend was a Hufflepuff named Siggy, but everybody liked to call him Frypan. The boy earned his nickname by helping the house elves with their cooking down in the kitchens as frequently as he could, and Minho's mouth watered at the thought of his delicious rack of lamb. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, like the popular belief, didn't tend to get along. The only reason why Gally and Frypan were friends was because Frypan was a stubborn brat and vowed to himself in his first year that he would get the grumpiest Slytherin to like him. Gally, being a true Slytherin, admired Frypan's ambition (even if he was obnoxious about it) and they'd been joined at the hip ever since.

Minho shook himself out of the nostalgic daze he was in before walking to the table. Frypan appeared to be finishing a joke and he laughed heartily and loudly, with Gally even offering him an uncharacteristic smirk for it. It felt a bit rude for Minho to interrupt, even for him, but he reminded himself of his boyfriend that was probably doing the same with Thomas.

He stepped in front of the table, and Frypan and Gally both looked up in slight surprise.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" Minho asked, trying to sound normal.

Gally raised one of his dramatic-looking eyebrows at him and glanced at Frypan.

The cook, being the jovial person he is, grinned at Minho and slid over on the booth to make room for the newcomer.

"Sure, Minho! How've you been?" He asked cheerfully. "Pretty good, you?" Minho said, a smile creeping up on his lips. Frypan always put everyone in a good mood.

"Fine—" He said, but was cut off by another voice.

"Fry! Get over here!" Yelled someone. They all turned to look and saw Chuck, the Hufflepuff first year, sitting at a table all by himself.

Frypan rolled his eyes, but his smile was still in place. "Whaddya want, Chuck?"

"You to pay for my butterbeers, especially since I already told the landlady you would." He snickered.

"Wait, what?" Screeched Frypan as he got up, shoving Minho to the side and jogging over to Chuck's table a little ways away.

Minho let out a laugh, the moment was perfect. He was alone with Gally and could ask him loads of stuff now.

Gally smirked once again and let out a low chuckle at Frypan's antics as a faint, "YOU ORDERED THIRTEEN?" roared in the background.

"So, how's it going, Gally?" Minho asked nonchalantly, bringing Gally's attention back to him.

Immediately, Gally put his walls up as he replaced his smile with his usual stony expression and said, "Fine."

He didn't even bother asking Minho how he was, and he had to bite back a sarcastic retort at the boy. Minho had to come up with something on the spot to keep Gally's attention.

"Word on the street says that you and Frypan are a thing. Is that true?" Minho asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Gally, while mentally cringing at his poor attempt at trying to get him to open up.

A scowl crossed the boy's face. "What? No. We're not. He's not into guys and he's my best friend, I'd never date him."

Minho feigned shock. "Really? Oh… Are you dating anyone then?"

Gally raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What's it to you? Aren't you dating Newt?"

Minho blushed. "W-Wait, I'm not hitting on you. I'm just curious." He said, slightly flustered that Gally thought he was flirting with him.

"Okay…" Said Gally slowly. "And no, I'm not. Who'd wanna date me?" He asked, making it sound like a challenge and a real question at the same time.

Minho grinned. Another great opportunity. "I don't know, I think I saw one guy that has taken a liking to you."

Confusion and interest flashed across Gally's face. "Really? Who?"

Minho kept smiling and opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by Frypan returning to the booth, grumbling swears and fuming. "That shuckface." He growled, sliding back into his chair. "That costed me fifteen galleons, he made me tip."

Gally's eyes stayed locked on Minho. "Who?" He repeated.

Minho smirked wider. "Can't say. But he's a real looker. And really… How do I say it…? He's very persevering, but if you freak him out, let's just say he'd _run_ for the hills." He said, putting the emphasis on "run" hoping Gally might catch on. It might not have been the most obvious hint, but if anybody knew anything about Thomas, it was that he was a track-obsessed Muggle born. He liked Quidditch, seeing as he was a Seeker and Captain, but running was a different story.

Before Gally could say anything, he said goodbye and turned, leaving the shop to find his boyfriend. Hopefully Gally wasn't as dense as he thought.

As soon as Newt walked towards Zonko's, he nearly got maimed. It wasn't even remotely funny about how serious some of the students at Hogwarts were about pranking. He managed to avoid the trap set on the door handle to the store, but only nearly thanks to his keen observational skills. Someone had placed an electric shocker on the door handle, and it was hardly able to be seen. Newt had just rolled his eyes and kicked the door open.

He passed the throng of students, searching for Tommy while edging away from the most insane of his classmates (he could have sworn he saw Brenda buying a boggart).

Finally, his eyes landed on his friend. Thomas was looking at the different types of dungbombs in the corner (why, Newt didn't know) so he made his way over to him.

"Tommy!" Newt cried joyfully, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulder, who jumped at his touch.

"Newt? What're you doing here?" He asked, but a grin lit up his face.

"Just looking for you. We haven't had enough time to talk recently, and I felt we should." He lied smoothly.

"Really? We stayed up late last night talking." Thomas laughed.

Newt swore internally, but he couldn't give up now. He grinned and playfully shoved Thomas and said, "I know, shuckface. But still, I'd like to talk to you."

He seemed content with that answer. "Alright. Wanna go outside? It's freezing, but it's too hard to hear in here." Newt nodded and the duo made their way outside.

"So, what's up, Newt?" Thomas asked curiously, a small smirk on his face. "Get to the point already."

Newt sighed, it was sad how well Tommy knew him. "You're not dating anybody right now, are you?"

The other Gryffindor shook his head. "Nah. Why?"

Newt shrugged, trying to be casual. "Just wondering. Fancy anybody?"

Thomas bit his lip. "Not really fancy. Just like some people are good looking. I don't like Brenda anymore, 'cause I'm pretty sure she has something Teresa."

Newt chuckled. "Really? Wow. I didn't see that one coming."

Thomas nodded as they made their way to a bench. Newt flicked his wand and the snow zoomed off of the bench, leaving it dry and warm. They both sat down in silence.

"Do you wanna date somebody?" Newt eventually asked.

Thomas frowned a little. "I guess, for companionship reasons. It's stressful, though."

Newt laughed. "You have no idea. Min's a real handful sometimes."

"Yeah, but you're good for each other. You guys complement each other."

Newt smiled bashfully, before realizing that now was a good time to get straight to the point. "You know who I think would complement you?" Said Newt, looking at Thomas.

The boy raised his eyebrow at Newt. "Who?"

"Can't say, that'll ruin the surprise. He's in Slytherin, though. Think about it." Newt said.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but Newt stood up and interrupted him with a, "Oh, damn! I have to meet Minho. Gotta go, talk later, Tommy?"

"Wait, no!" He interjected, looking extremely curious.

"Sorry, you know how impatient he can get. Bye!" He called cheerfully, taking off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, where he assumed his boyfriend was be. Newt left Thomas standing stationary near the bench, his jaw dropped open as he tried to figure out who could have taken an interest to him.

When Minho meant to find Newt, he really didn't intend to fully smack into his boyfriend, nearly knocking him off of his feet. The Slytherin just barely caught him as they both slipped on the snow and slush, tightly around the waist securing both of them.

"Oi!" Newt said, looking up at Minho. "You could've watched where you were going, yeah?"

Minho couldn't help but grin down at his boyfriend. "Nah, I like sweeping you off your feet." Newt rolled his eyes before extracting himself from Minho.

"Did you talk to Gally?" He asked.

Minho nodded. "And you with Thomas?"

"Yeah. I told him someone in Slytherin liked him, too."

"Good. I told Gally some really cheesy shit about Thomas and his obsession with running, not sure if it worked though."

Newt shrugged, then said, "At least you tried. We'll figure it out eventually."

Minho nodded, then wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulder again. Newt pressed his head into Minho's warm neck, snuggling up against it.

"Wanna go back?" Minho asked, implying Hogwarts. Newt hummed a yes into Minho's collarbone, sliding his arm around the Slytherin's waist as they made their way back to school. They walked in comfortable quietness all the way back, before stopping to enter the inter-House communication room. It was built after one of the wars, to celebrate the unity between Houses. It was quite nice, with a calming and welcoming aura, with each of the Houses' banners hung from the ceiling. There were an abundance of couches, bookcases stuffed with reading materials, some fireplaces, and some games scattered around everywhere.

The couple plopped down on their favorite couch beside the fireplace, peeling off their jackets, hats, and scarves before Newt wormed his way back into Minho's embrace. The Slytherin reclined on the chair, with his boyfriend tucked next to him, replacing his head back in Minho's shoulder blade.

"Where are we going to go with this Thomas and Gally thing?" Said Newt, his voice sounding drowsy and content.

"I plan to carry it out. I dunno how, though. We could just keep dropping hints, I guess." The Slytherin replied.

Newt nodded. "It's going to be hard, especially since Gally doesn't like Tommy. We should work with that, 'cause it's more likely that Thomas will approach Gally first."

"Brilliant. So, from now on, drop a whole bunch of hints that Gally's an angel in disguise to Thomas?" Minho grinned.

"Yeah. Tommy's gullible enough to believe it." Newt laughed.

Minho started to chuckle too, but was caught off by a yawn, causing Newt to do the same. "I've gotta get my beauty sleep, babe." Minho said, nudging Newt off his shoulder and sitting up. Newt nodded one last time before standing up with him.

They stood, rooted to the spot, before they met with a slow, chaste kiss. Minho's hands looped through the back of Newt's jeans and the Gryffindor's went immediately through the Slytherin's hair.

When they broke apart, Minho smirked deviously. "Or, you know, we could sneak into my room." Newt giggled and slipped his hand into his boyfriends before they ran, laughing quietly, to Minho's room.

"What'd you do after you left, Newt?" Thomas asked his best friend as they stuffed their faces with food before the Quidditch match. He was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team, along as the captain. Newt always woke up early with Thomas and made sure he ate tons before games.

An idea popped into Newt's head. "Oh, you know, to see Min. He was with Gally. We talked a little, and turns out, he's nicer than I thought."

Thomas gagged on the toast he was eating. "What?" He sputtered.

Newt laughed. "Yeah. He's pretty cool, actually."

"Are you sure this is the right person, Newt?" Said Thomas, eyebrow cocked.

Newt nodded. "Honestly!"

Thomas shrugged. "Yeah? Well, I'll maybe see if I can talk to him. If you can, so can I."

"Oh, Tommy, you're such a saint." Newt said sarcastically. He learned that he picked that up from his boyfriend. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, he wasn't sure of yet. Minho assured him it was great, but his other friends didn't seem to like it as much as he did.

Thomas nodded. "Saint enough to knock the Slytherin's off their broom to get the snitch."

"Hey, don't bruise my boyfriend too much, please." Newt said, chuckling a little.

Indeed, Minho was the captain for the Slytherin team, and, like Tommy, was also the Seeker. Newt didn't fancy Quidditch much since he fell off his broom in his second year, giving him a limp. He tended to not pay much attention to the game overall. All he knew was that Minho was the Slytherin Seeker, Ben and Gally were the Beaters, Thomas was the Gryffindor Seeker, and Harriet and Sonya were Chasers. The rest of the game just whizzed by for him, with Newt only perking up at certain names. If Slytherin or Gryffindor weren't in a game, Newt didn't even bother to attend it. It wasn't bad sportsmanship as much as the bad memories that came from it.

Suddenly, a hand rested on Newt's shoulder, causing him to jolt. He looked up and saw his boyfriend, looking as rugged and handsome as always. The Slytherin smirked down at Newt, his hair styled up as usual, and the dark green and silver Quidditch uniform outlining his muscles.

"Hey, babe." Minho said, leaning down to kiss Newt on top of the head.

"Hello, love. Good luck." Said Newt, hoping he didn't sound as sappy as he felt.

"Same to you." Minho said, nodding to Newt and Thomas.

Thomas smiled at Minho. "Thanks."

The Slytherin nodded to the duo before leaving to the Slytherin table. Newt immediately missed Minho's presence, but he forced himself not to dwell on it.

"You two are so cute together it makes me sick." Thomas said, snapping Newt out of his gaze.

"Just you wait, you'll be shucking with someone else soon." Thomas rolled his eyes, a slight pink tinge settling on his cheeks.

He then looked behind Newt, muttering, "What do you know…"

Newt turned around to see Gally walking into the hall. Don't get Newt wrong, he loved Minho. Gally may not have been the most attractive person, but there was something about the uniform that made him especially appealing. Like Minho, it outlined his muscles that he earned from smacking bludgers at the other team.

The said Beater eyed Minho, stopping in front of him at the table, almost uneasily. Newt watched as his boyfriend shot Gally a comfortable grin, nodding to the table in front of him. Gally allowed a miniscule smile to show as he sat in front of Minho. They engaged in small talk (and believe him, it was _very_ small) but it still left Thomas and Newt dumbstruck.

Newt shook himself and turned around to look at Thomas, a "I told you so," accusatory smirk on his face.

But Thomas' eyes were elsewhere, almost as if seeing Gally for the first time has he openly checked the Beater out.

Newt cheered internally, settling for looking down at his pumpkin juice and trying not to laugh so that it came out of his nose.

Minho on the other side of the room, was equally as appalled that Gally decided to sit with him. Not that he was complaining, in reality, he kinda thought that the Beater was cool and would be a good friend. It was a pleasant sort of shock.

"Nervous?" Minho asked, shoving some eggs in his mouth.

Gally looked up, then regretted it, as he avoided looking at his teammate's full mouth. "Not very." He said truthfully. "My arm still aches a little."

Minho frowned. "Sorry. Take it easy, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Gally's eyes widened a little, probably because Minho was showing concern. "Uh… Yeah. Sure thing, Captain."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Please don't call me that. It's too stressful. Just call me Minho. I don't even _like_ being in charge as much as you do. Maybe I'll let you be Captain next year."

Gally coughed halfway through digesting some cereal. "What? Really?"

Minho nodded, smiling a little. "Captain Gally sounds better than Captain Minho, doesn't it?"

The Beater's mouth dropped open a little more. "I don't know what to say…" He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Say you'll take the spot." Minho said with a smirk.

They both stood up, it was around time to get on the field.

Gally nodded vigorously as he did so. "Thank you. I won't let you down." He said meaningfully, his eyes conveying the emotion he felt.

"I know you won't." Minho said, clapping him on the shoulder as Gally let out an actual smile.

He glanced behind Minho and a look of surprise crossed his face, then embarrassment.

Minho turned too, and saw his boyfriend grinning wholeheartedly. Thomas, on the other hand, looked like his scarlet robes. His face was bright red and it appeared to Minho that he had probably been staring at Gally and had gotten caught.

"I'll go." Gally said gruffly, the moment between the two gone as he exited the Grand Hall, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Minho caught his lover's eyes in a knowing smile, before walking out after Gally (but not before hearing a quiet, "Blood hell…" from Thomas).

Gally had certainly meant it when he said he wouldn't let Minho down. Not a single bludger that he had hit hadn't made its mark on their opponent's and Ben didn't even have a job to do. He just sat on his broom, pouting at Gally, avoiding players and balls, and glaring at Minho as if to say, "Do something about him already!"

Minho hadn't caught sight of the snitch at all, and it was starting to piss him off. Okay, it was actually pissing him off, incredibly so. He had already managed to snap at Sonya (who had accidentally bumped into him), causing Harriet to yell at him, and Thomas saw the snitch. Fortunately, because of his short attention span (honestly, why was he Seeker?) and wasn't able to catch it. Exhibit A why Minho shouldn't be Captain. He didn't pay the greatest attention either.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red. He switched his gaze into the direction, to see Thomas, with his hand outstretched, gaining on the golden snitch. Minho snarled and tore off after Thomas. Luckily, the snitch was coming his way. He urged his broom to go faster as he sprinted towards the flying snitch. Thomas was about a hundred feet away from him, right in front of him, in fact. But Minho needed that snitch. Who cared about collisions if he won, right? Thomas locked eyes with him, and a flash of panic set in. The snitch hovered in front of the two boys and the Gryffindor's momentary pause was all the time Minho needed to extend his arm further and grab the snitch.

Just as he suspected, he smacked into Thomas, full-force. He jerked, grabbed the bristles of the broom for stability, managing to only slide a couple inches forward instead of falling off.

Thomas wasn't able to do so, though, as he slide completely off of his broom and fell from the air. Minho shouted and reached his hand to grab his opponent, but his fingers onto brushed Thomas' flailing arms. Minho lowered his broom quickly, but was stopped by a scream from overhead, and Thomas' body going stationary. He looked up to see Gally, with his wand out, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he carefully lowered Thomas to the ground with a spell. He wasn't sure what spell Gally used, but he was sure as hell glad he did. He was Thomas' friend, he guessed he could say that, and he would be sad if something happened to Thomas. Plus, his boyfriend would be equally put down.

All the players came quickly to the ground, eager to check up on the state of Thomas. Newt came limping down from the sidelines; the professors had likely let them through since he was Thomas' best friend.

Minho and Gally approached him quickly.

"Look, man, I'm really sorry." Minho said earnestly. "This is all my fault."

Thomas gasped for breath as he clutched his heart and hyperventilated. "No, you're fine…"

Minho extended his hand to the boy on the ground, and Thomas accepted it, standing back up. He still looked traumatized, but Minho guessed that he'd get over it soon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gally's voice piped up behind the two.

Minho quickly stepped back. Even though Thomas just fell from his broom, there was no excuse for a missed possible romantic moment.

Thomas looked up in shock and his cheeks flushed. He locked eyes with the Beater. "Yeah. Thank you, Gally." He said, trying to put as much emotion as he could into it.

Gally nodded, breathing out a tiny sigh of relief. "Good." The Slytherin said, his voice sounding almost strangled.

Newt slipped his hand into Minho's and squeezed it, sending his lover a small smile.

To be completely honest, Minho and Newt had forgotten about the whole Thomas and Gally thing. For Minho, it seemed a bit ridiculous that he did, because now he and Gally were pretty close friends. When Newt wasn't with Thomas and Minho wasn't with Newt, Minho was with Gally and sometimes Frypan. As he suspected, Gally and him were thick as thieves. Gally was secretly a little devious, and he had pranked a couple times with Minho.

They were only reminded of it when they attended Potions class. It was a joint Slytherin and Gryffindor class, and, as usual, Minho and Newt decided to sit together. They clasped their hands over the desk and paid attention to Professor Paige. She was an okay Professor, not too mean or too nice. All of the students were indifferent to her.

Thomas had turned around (he was sitting in front of the duo) and was talking to them before class started.

They were interrupted from their conversation from someone tapping the wooden desk. "Hey… Can I sit with you? There's no other seats." None other than Gally said. Not the most tactful, but it didn't seem to bother Thomas too much.

"Sure!" He chirped, scooting his chair over to make room for Gally.

Both boys looked embarrassed; Gally looked down at his feet and Thomas fiddled with his fingers.

Newt squeezed Minho's hand urgently, trying to bite down a squeal. It occurred to Minho that they two probably hadn't talked since Thomas' broom incident.

"How're you, Gally?" Minho piped up.

"Fine. Ready for the end of the day." He smiled, it was tiny, but Minho now saw it often.

"So are we all." Newt said, trying to contribute to the conversation.

Then, Professor Paige walked in and a pleasant aroma wafted through the room. Minho sniffed and smelt mocha and the ocean. He breathed it in deeper and caught a whiff of Newt's shampoo, which was lavender.

Newt looked over at his boyfriend. "Is it weird that I smell you?" He whispered, a laugh in his words.

"Nah, I can smell lavender. I smell you, too." He replied, a grin on his face.

Professor Paige interrupted their moment by clearing her throat. "Does anybody know what this is?"

Gally, surprisingly, raised his hand.

"Yes?" Paige asked, nodding to the Slytherin.

"Amortentia. It's a love potion. You smell whatever you most desire, what sparks romantic interest, or the smell of another person in your head." He said simply.

"Exactly. Five points to Slytherin for that. What do you all smell? Go around the class and say it."

"Fire, parchment, and chocolate." Newt said.

"Mocha, the ocean, and lavender." Said Minho, glancing at Newt.

"Harriet." Sonya giggled. "Sonya." Harriet said in return. The whole class practically rolled their eyes in unison. They were definitely, aside to Minho and Newt (who resorted to a more reserved relationship), one of the biggest power couples in the school. They were constantly touching each other intimately, not really caring who saw it. The gestures were overall very cute, even though nobody wanted to admit it.

Newt focused back at the front, where it was Gally's turn. His eyebrows were wrinkled in confusion. "Orange and… Molasses." He mumbled.

Newt nearly fell out of his seat. He leaned forward ever so slightly past the draft of the potion and sniffed in Thomas' direction. There was no denying it. Molasses. Definitely molasses.

Gally leaned over a fraction too and smelled Thomas, then a look of realization crossed his face.

"Can I go? My head hurts." Gally managed to say, standing up from his chair and walking quickly out of the classroom, presumably to the bathroom.

Newt caught Minho's eye, and he knew what the problem was. Minho nodded and stood up too.

"Professor Paige, mind if I check up on him?"

"I was just about to ask. Thank you, Mr. Park."

Minho ran out of the classroom, leaving Thomas bewildered.

Newt got out of his chair and slid in next to Thomas'.

"Focus, class. I want an essay on the history of the making of the Amortentia potion for homework. You can start now."

Newt and Thomas pulled out their parchment and quills and got to work.

"What'd you smell?" Newt asked the other Gryffindor, as he opened up his History of Magic book, trying to find information there.

"Roses, pastries, and…" He trailed off, looking confused (as usual).

"And?" Newt prompted impatiently.

"And vanilla." Tommy muttered, focusing on writing his potion.

"Hmm." Newt nodded, smirking a bit. Good thing he had caught a smell on Gally's way out of the doorway. "I know someone who smells like vanilla." He said, casually as he flipped through his book.

His best friend stiffened. "Who?"

"Gally." Newt said, looking up at Thomas. Thomas stared back at him, and shuffled his feet underneath the desk. "Cool." He said quickly, before changing the subject. "Have another book I can look through?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to tell me if you find anything. And I mean _anything_." He said with a smirk, even being brave enough as to add a wink.

Thomas ignored him.

"Molasses, huh?" Said Minho cockily as he kicked the door open to the bathroom.

Gally jumped. He had been straightening his robes in the mirror, looking determinedly at his reflection, as if trying to figure something out.

"Yeah, that's what I said, wasn't it?" He snapped.

Minho frowned a little. "And I was about to say that I had thought of something. Oh well, guess I won't tell you." He turned and grabbed the door handle to leave.

"Wait, what?" Gally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Minho smirked as he turned back around, leaning on the door and smirking at Gally. "Thomas smells like molasses."

"I'm going to hex you." Gally said simply, trying to calm down his anger.

Minho burst into laughter. "You fancy him."

"Get out, or I'll cast a spell on you."

" _You_ fancy _Thomas_."

"I swear to god, Park, I'm gonna curse you!"

"You FANCY him!"

"Shut up, Minho! Bloody hell! Who even gives to shits about it?" He exploded.

"Me. 'Cause I'm gonna play matchmaker." He said, before turning and exiting, leaving Gally dumbfounded.

"Newt, have you found anything for the essay, yet?" Thomas asked as they sat in the library.

"Not a thing. Have you?"

"Nah. I'm fucked."

Newt chuckled, then thought of something. "Gally had tons of books, last I checked."

"Really?" Thomas said a bit too quickly, before clearing his throat. "I mean, yeah, okay. I'll go ask him, then."

"You go do that." Newt said, using the book he was reading now to cover his ginormous grin.

Thomas stood up and started walking to the inter-House common room. He had seen Gally there earlier with Minho (no, he wasn't a stalker, he was trying to find Newt, really) so he pushed a hand through his hair, straightened his tie, and fixed his bag on his shoulders.

He entered the room and sought out Gally, who was intently reading his book, while Minho sat across from him, using his wand to levitate the book out of Gally's hands. " _Wingardium leviosa_." Said Minho and the book zoomed away from the other Slytherin.

"God damnit, Park, stop that, would you? I, for one, am trying not to fail this bloody assignment." Gally growled, snatching the book back.

Minho chuckled. "I'm working, too. I was trying to read the book, but you were prohibiting me from doing so."

"This was the third fucking time, Minho! You were trying to rip out the pages!"

"Only page two hundred and fifty."

"You're impossible, you arse-"

Thomas, even though he knew it probably wasn't the best time to intrude, did so stupidly. "Hey guys!" He said loudly.

Gally looked up and gulped a little, crossing his arms. Minho grinned at Thomas, trying not to laugh. "What can I help you with?" He asked.

"It's not you. No offense, Minho. It's Newt." Minho's smile immediately dropped as he jumped to his feet. "What happened?" He said loudly and hysterically and Thomas mentally socked himself in the face. "No, he's fine! It's alright! Shit…" He muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "He just told me that Gally had some books about the essay that would be helpful. He's fine. I didn't do anything. Nothing happened."

Minho scowled down at Thomas, before grabbing his bag and shoving past him. "Should've told me earlier… Gonna find him…" He muttered as he left.

"You're so chaotic." Gally drawled out from behind Thomas.

The Gryffindor turned around and plopped into Minho's former seat. "Says you." He shot back and Gally let out a rare chuckle.

"I have some books, if you still want to read them."

"Please." Said Thomas, a little embarrassed that he had to resort to someone else for him.

"I kinda took them all before anybody else could get them. I guess that's my fault." Gally said.

Thomas was shocked at how at ease Gally was, he certainly was flustered. "It's not your fault. You're just smarter." The Slytherin beamed under his praise.

"Here." Gally picked up a book. "It's useful, I've already gotten the majority of my information from here. Catch." He threw the book at Thomas…

And it hit him in the face.

"Fuck!" Gally yelled loudly, jumping out of his chair and rounding around the table to Thomas, who was clutching his nose. Blood was already trickling through Thomas' fingers as he tried to stop it.

"Is this a good time to say _bloody_ hell?" Thomas asked weakly.

The Slytherin bit back the majority of a grin. "You're cute. C'mon let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

Gally had to practically drag Thomas there, not because his face was hurting, but because of the unknowing compliment Gally had given him.

The nurse sighed, putting her hands over her face. "What did you do now?"

"Now?" Asked Thomas, with one hand still holding his nose.

Gally laughed nervously. "Never mind that. Can you help him?"

The woman simply flicked her wand at Thomas' face and immediately, the nosebleed went away. The Gryffindor gave an experimental prod at his nose. "All good." He said.

They stood up and started to walk down the empty hall back to the inter-House common room. All of a sudden, Gally stopped. Thomas skidded to a halt and turned back around to look at the Slytherin.

"What's wrong? You coming?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Gally said after a minute of silence.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but Gally cut him off. "Not only for chucking a book at your face, I am sorry for that. I mean for screaming at you because of that prank you pulled on me. I'd like to think I've changed from that person, but I don't know."

Thomas pursed his lips. "You've changed. You've changed tons. I like the new you. Well, I probably would've liked the old you, too, but I know you better now." He rambled.

"But not as much as I like you. I mean, I fancy you, but I don't want my issues to get in the way of it, if we were to date, I mean. I'm uncontrollable, needy, and overall a pain in the arse." Gally frowned and crossed his arms.

Thomas blanched. Gally said that he fancied Thomas just as casually as if he were to remark that it was a sunny day that day.

"You fancy _me_?"

"Of course I do. You smell like molasses, and I smelt that in the potion. Your hair does, anyways." Gally said absentmindedly, taking a cautious step closer to Thomas to see if he'd walk away.

"Well, I smelt vanilla, and that's what you smell like. So I guess I fancy you?"

"You guess?" Gally smirked, taking another step forward, now confident.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Thomas grinned back. He forgot all about his shyness at the point when Gally said he liked him back.

"You guess, my ass." The Slytherin said sarcastically before stepping forward, cradling Thomas' chin in his large, calloused hands. He stepped forward one more time, causing the Gryffindor to back into the wall behind him, and slowly leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Can I?" Gally stopped before their lips touched, pausing.

Thomas scoffed. "Of course you can! Why are you even waiting?"

The Slytherin let out a snicker before complying and smashing their lips together. Thomas moaned into Gally's mouth and grabbed the other boy's hips, pulling them so that they were against his own. His fingers dug into Gally's skin, but he didn't do anything. In return, Gally moved his hands down to Thomas' neck, where he held on tightly. They were both aggressive, possibly to the point that there would be bruises on each other's body's the next morning, but neither of them cared. The two were oblivious to everything else around them.

Minho and Newt weren't exactly quiet as they quickly made their way to the abandoned corridor that led to the infirmary. Hardly anybody ever went there, regardless of the racket that they made. Probably because of that, actually. Nobody seemed to mention that that was the couple's make out spot, it was almost as if it were an unspoken rule.

To their surprise, however, it seemed to have already been taken that day. Minho and Newt skidded to a stop at the entrance of the hallway in surprise. In front of them was Thomas pinned against a wall by Gally, and they were heatedly snogging.

Newt nodded in the other direction, for once silent, to not disturb the other couple. Minho bit back a laugh as they made their way unnoticed away from Thomas and Gally.

Once out of earshot, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin both burst into laughter.

"We're such great matchmakers." Newt remarked.

"I'd say. Now get over here, we have unfinished business." Minho grinned as he took Newt's hand and slowly backed him into the wall behind them. It wasn't their secluded corridor, but it would have to do. Minho's lips met Newt's once again.

All was well.

Thanks for reading! I hope you noticed the tiny things I added in, just for creative license. Yes, I intentionally made the last sentence the same as the one in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.I also added the ripping out of page two hundred and fifty for kicks (we all know about that wretched page). It's been going around Tumblr tons about a Hogwarts TMR AU and I've been wanting to do one since forever, so I finally got to it. For those who are interested, my username on Tumblr is _keeperofthefandoms_. I hope you enjoyed my crossover! :)


End file.
